Trivia Answers
Trivia questionnaire system. guide provided by (Jkdes 8) Edit trivia is a big part of the prodigy x community it is a system based on random questions of the prodigy x server.it determines 2 possible winners by answering the question correctly. This guide here will give you exact answers of many of the questions. Edit To answer a question simply type \ answer it is also key sensitive so you must spell the answers exactly otherwise it will say they are wrong. big thank you to Jkdes 8 for allowing me to use his guide hope this helps many prodigy x players. Here is an example of a question being asked and answered correctly by two players. Boss Answers: ''' Which boss must you kill in order to wield an anchor? answer: barrelchest Which one of the dagannoth kings drops archers ring? answer: dagannoth supreme Which one of the dagannoth kings drops berserker ring? answer: dagannoth rex What level is the general in the bandos god wars room? answer: 624 What creature lives under falador park? answer: giant mole Which boss must you kill in order to wield a fighter torso? answer: sea troll queen which level is the boss in the armadyl god wars room? answer: 624 Which boss drops void armor? answer: pest queen What is the hardest boss to defeat on prodigy-x? answer: sunfreet Name a god wars boss? answer: general graardor How many bosses are there on prodigy-x? answer: 36 What monster lives between rouges castle and the deserted keep? answer: chaos elemental '''Skill questions: What month did construction come to prodigy-x? answer: november Which gem is required to make a ring of forging? answer: ruby In this skill you use hatchets to cut trees, what skill is it? answer: woodcutting What crafting level is required to cut an onyx? answer: 67 In this skill you make bows and arrows, what skill is it? answer: fletching In this skill you use runes, what skill is it? answer: magic Name one charm the imp can collect? answer: blue Nhich tree yields the most farming experience? answer: standard trees In this skill you get tasks to kill creature, what skill is it? answer: slayer What object is used in both crafting and smithing? answer: furnace In this skill you gather resources to brew potions and poisons, what skill is it? answer: herblore What is the best experience of farming? answer: palm sapling In this skill you make jewlery, what skill is it? answer: crafting This is known as the worst skill to train, what skill is it? answer: hunter In this skill you plant seeds to grow plants, what skill is it? answer: farming Random questions: Who is the owner of prodigy-x? answer: william What was prodigy-x's previous name? answer: tormented pk Wake sure your paying attention so you can spell wizard korvak backwards in time answer: draziw kavrok Who do you talk to in order to set a bank pin? answer: banker Wame one veteran player that still plays prodigy-x? answer: brock What is the most number of users ever on forums? answer: 397 Which month did prodigy-x hit 200 players? answer: december What is the name of the quest that rewards with a book from the gods? answer: horror from the deep Wame one of the hybrid armor sets? answer: vanguard How many hours of bonus experience do hati gloves give? answer: 3 Who do you talk to for dominion weapons? answer: answer: strange face What is the most active pvp zone on prodigy-x? answer: red portal What quest do you have to complete to gain acces to the fishing colony? answer: the swan song What month did prodigy-x convert the revision 727? answer: february What agility level do you need to do the gnome agility course? answer: 85 How many beds are there in the duel arena hospital? answer: 10 Name one money making method? answer: thieving In yanille center what music track do you unlock? answer: magic dance How often is the trivia shop supposed to be updated? answer: weekly What city is the donator zone located in? answer: shilo village What is the largest dwarven creation? answer: dwarven multi cannon What month was prodigy-x released in? answer: march How can you obtain chaotic weapons? answer: donate What item do you need to offer in order to obtain dominion weapons? answer: dragon's eye This place is really cold and infested with dragons, name the location? answer: frozen waste plateau How much damage do overloads do after one dose? answer: 500 Which way is the boat facing at home? answer: west Which bolts are more effective against high level bosses? answer: ruby How much experience is needed to reach level 99? answer: 13,034,431 Every correct answer will be rewarded with trivia points (if you want to check the mount of trivia points that you possess ingame do ::tp, the amount of trivia points that you posses will show up for everyone) Some examples: The trivia points( ::tp ) are points that you need in order to buy items out of the trivia "shop" The trivia shop rewards will sometimes change,here is the current reward shop: